Oh dear, we are in trouble
by JustePhi
Summary: Une soirée tout à fait banale avec l'Odieux Connard, LinksTheSun pourchassé par des féministes et autres OS sans aucun sens.
1. A l'attaque !

**Hey :) Récemment, je lisais un bref article sur LinksTheSun sur un site web, et je suis tombée sur plusieurs commentaires le taxant d'anti-féministe, de sexiste prétentieux etc etc. Mon envie d'écrire un OS débile et ces commentaires ont fait un mix dans ma tête et...voilà xD**

 **Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai rien contre Links (que je ne prétends pas représenter ici d'ailleurs) les auteur(e)s desdits commentaires ou les féministes en général. Juste envie d'écrire n'importe quoi. Bonne lecture. JustePhi.**

...

 **A l'attaque !**

Anaïs écrivit consciencieusement la date au tableau, de son écriture fine et serrée, et se retourna face à son audience avec un grand sourire.

« Mesdames, commença-t-elle, merci d'être si nombreuses à cette 47ème réunion mensuelle des FDW. Sans vous, votre ferveur et votre efficacité, la cause féministe sur le Web serait perdue. Rappelez-vous notre slogan : _Les mecs, tous des connards. Surtout les geeks._ »

Face à elle, assises à une longue table rectangulaire, une poignée de jeunes femmes en tailleur-pantalon hochèrent gravement la tête. Un petit jeune homme frêle et sans âge se glissa aux côtés d'Anaïs et posa un gobelet de café à côté de la jeune femme, qui le remercia d'une petite tape sur les fesses.

« Merci Jean-Patrick. Tu peux disposer.

\- Je vous en prie, Madame La Présidente. »

Jean-Patrick hocha servilement la tête et repartit -non sans être gratifié d'un regard lourd de sous-entendus au niveau du bas de son dos. Lorsqu'elles furent de nouveau seules, Anaïs fit signe à son adjointe, Camilla, de se lever.

« Camilla a eu une idée de génie pour mettre fin au conflit mondial qui agite le pays depuis déjà trop longtemps, expliqua la Présidente des Féministes Du Web. La France sera en paix grâce à ele, à l'abri des conflits sans fin sur les internets qui, à long terme, pourraient détruire le monde...»

Chacune frémit face à cette sombre perspective. Ladite Camilla sortit de son sac quelque chose de rond, de doré, de chaud.

« Un pain au chocolat ? Demanda une des féministes, perplexe.

\- On dit une chocolatine, Louise, s'agaça une autre.

\- Erreur ! Rectifia Camilla. Désormais, cette viennoiserie s'appellera...un pain à la chocolatine ! Ne me remerciez pas, c'est tout naturel. »

Ébahies par une telle ingéniosité, toutes applaudirent celle qui venait peut-être de sauver le monde et de rétablir la paix sur Internet. Même Madame La présidente en personne lui serra chaleureusement la main et raya la mention «viennoiserie» dans son agenda.

« Une bonne chose de faite, se réjouit-elle. Camilla, je compte sur vous pour prévenir les boulangeries. Bien. Poursuivons la réunion.

\- Madame, intervint Louise, nous avons un élément perturbateur !

\- Qui donc ?

\- Alexis Breut.

\- Seigneur, _darling_ , s'il s'agit encore d'un milliardaire du Faubourg Saint-Honoré qui tape sa femme et emploie des femmes de ménage étrangères, il me semble que vous êtes en mesure de régler ces affaires de routine toute seule.

\- Non rien de cela, Madame. Il se fait connaître sous le pseudo de LinksTheSun. C'est un vidéaste web fauché, geek, qui vit en Bretagne. Il diffuse des propos sexistes et anti-féministes dans ses vidéos...et il vient d'avoir un million d'abonnés !

\- Bon sang ! Protesta une jeune fille en rejetant ses sublimes cheveux blonds en arrière. On essaie de sauver le monde et d'avoir du style et il faut qu'on aille régler son compte à un pauvre type qui vit en _Bretagne_ ?»

Anaïs ne répondit pas tout de suite, toute concentrée qu'elle était sur le dossier intitulé _Alexis Breut_ que venait de lui tendre son employée, sceptique.

« Tout ça ne m'a pas l'air bien méchant...

\- Au contraire, madame, c'est très sérieux. Insista patiemment Louise. Rendez-vous compte, il a dit que Vitaa jouait comme une truite !

\- Et dire que ses abonnés sont des jeunes gens qui jouent aux jeux vidéos ! De futurs serials killers ! Ajouta une autre Féministe.

\- Oh. My. God ! Glapit une autre en manquant s'évanouir de terreur.

\- Et raciste et prétentieux avec ça ! Il pollue Internet !

\- Il faut le lyncher !

\- A mort ! »

…

« Bonjour, bonsoir, bienvenue à tous dans ce nouveau Point Culture sur le féminisme...»

Alexis soupira entendant quelqu'un frapper furieusement à la porte.

« Merde, on peut plus bosser en paix dans cette maison ! »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, en enfilant un tee-shirt _in extremis_ -il avait failli oublier que c'était la canicule et qu'il passait par conséquent sa journée torse nu. Sa porte s'ouvrit sur une petite assemblée de jeunes femmes en tailleur-pantalon, et sa première pansée fut que, woah, son insolation devait être sévère pour avoir des hallucinations aussi...spéciales.

« Oui...?

\- Alexis Breut ? Demanda la première.

\- Euh...voui ? Pourquoi ?

\- Navrées de vous déranger. Pouvons nous entrer ? »

Il pensa brièvement à des abonnées, mais elles semblaient beaucoup trop...pas assez bubulleuses, ni assez jeunes, pour le stalker jusqu'ici. Il nota également que l'une d'entre elles avaient un flingue (?) et qu'elles n'avaient l'air pas du tout commodes. C'est pourquoi, courageux comme il était, il opta pour la seule solution fiable : la survie.

« Non. Désolé, hein, c'est juste que j'ai des tas de choses à faire, alors vous voyez...

\- Vous ne faites rien de la journée, Monsieur TheSun, si ce n'est raconter n'importe quoi à la jeunesse à travers vos vidéos. Vous êtes un macho et un glandeur. Coupa la jeune femme, visiblement porte-parole du groupe.

\- Hé, dites donc, restez polie ! »

Alexis voulut refermer la porte, mais elle glissa son pied à l'intérieur et força le passage en criant «Attrapez-le !». Avant qu'il n'eut le temps de comprendre quoi que ce soit (et sincèrement, ça aurait pu prendre looongtemps), une demi-douzaine de filles lui agrippèrent aléatoirement le tee-shirt, les bras, les jambes, avant de le traîner jusqu'à une chaise, où l'attendait leur chef avec...une _corde_ ?!

Ok, définitivement _pas_ des fans.

« Nous sommes le FDW, les féministes du Web, et nous...

\- What the f...

\- Et nous faisons régner la justice sur Internet et dans le monde, jusqu'à ce que la cause féministe soit entendue. Vous avez tenu des propos sexistes dans vos vidéos, Monsieur Breut. Et vous allez payer pour ça.

\- Tout de suite les grands mots...vous savez, je ne fais que raconter des conneries, faut pas le prendre au pied de la lettre. Je joue simplement personnage, vous savez. Il y a tout de même une différence.»

Sans l'écouter, la jeune femme commença à lui passer la corde autour de lui pour le lier à la chaise tandis que, sous les yeux paniqués du vidéaste, ses consœurs apportaient divers objets tels que des allumettes, des menottes, des pinces à épiler et autres charmantes sources de divertissements.

« Non mais...attendez ! Attendez ! Et le Patron alors ?

\- Vous êtes un employé ? Demanda la chef en finissant de l'attacher, perplexe.

\- Non ! Salut les Geeks !

\- Mathieu Sommet a déjà fait partie de nos fichiers, rétorqua sèchement une autre femme. Pourquoi la Fille a-t-elle disparu, selon vous ?

\- J'entends bien. Mais le Patron ? Les putes, les bordels, les pratiques sexuelles illégales, vous trouvez que ça véhicule une image positive de la femme, vous ?

\- ...

\- ...

\- Euuuuh. »

Il y eut un long silence, puis les jeunes femmes se réunirent en cercle en chuchotant furieusement. Coincé sur sa chaise, Alexis ne put qu'entendre des mots à la volée comme « Mathieu Sommet » « mission » et « Louise, les mots me manquent pour vous dire à quel point vous êtes virée ». Puis la chef se tourna vers Alexis, le visage fermé.

« Oui, bon...une erreur de communication, ça arrive à tout le monde. Soyez plus prudent à l'avenir. Nous nous rendons de ce pas chez Monsieur Sommet. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée !

\- Euh, merci, vous aussi. Répondit prudemment le vidéaste. »

Lorsqu'il se retrouva seul, Alexis songea à son ego doublement blessé -la première fois en constatant (encore !) qu'il ne faisait pas rire certaines personnes, ce qui était toujours aussi vexant. La seconde, en se faisant maîtriser et ligoter sur une chaise, tel un pauvre petit chaton livré aux mains d'une armée de petites filles de trois ans. Puis il eut un petit rire. Mathieu était chez ses parents à Saint-Étienne pour la semaine; les féministes trouveront l'appartement vide, et avec un peu de chance, passeront vite à autre chose. Son pote allait halluciner sur Skype lorsqu'il lui en parlerait.

Huum. Encore que. Au souvenir de cet épisode embarrassant, il se dit que non, en parler à ce troll de Mathieu n'était pas un bon plan. Alexis décida de poursuivre sa vidéo comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Voilà, c'est ça. Cela lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire.

Mais d'abord, trouver un moyen de détacher cette putain de corde.

 **FIN**


	2. Tais-toi et creuse

**Tais-toi et creuse**

La nuit était tombée sur Paris. La pleine lune de juillet s'élevait haut dans un ciel sans nuages. Ça et là, des groupes de jeunes gens arpentaient les rues en plaisantant, insouciants et désireux de profiter de la chaleur des nuits d'été.

Une voiture grise des plus banales s'enfonça alors dans le bois de Boulogne et s'arrêta sur une route reculée et déserte, dans le plus grand des silences.

« Tu sais Diego, j'aime me promener avec vous au clair de lune. Dit le conducteur en sortant. J'oublie un peu ma solitude lorsque nous travaillons ensemble.

\- J'vous sens déprimé chef.

\- Mais non, mais non. Je suis plus en forme que jamais.»

Le conducteur ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et avec un «han» de porteur d'eau, en tira un lourd et épais colis rectiligne empaqueté dans du linge, avant de le jeter sans ménagement sur le sol. Il resserra distraitement le nœud de sa cravate rouge et tira finalement du coffre son outil fétiche. Diego se saisit du manche avec un soupir de lassitude et se mit au travail.

La pelle s'enfonça profondément dans le sol et retourna un amas de terre avant de renouveler l'opération, dans un mouvement familier et parfaitement rodé. Diego s'affairait dans un silence presque religieux, comme à son habitude - ce qui était plutôt ironique étant donné la situation.

Quand le trou fut à moitié creusé, il essuya son front d'un revers de la main et s'appuya contre le manche pour reprendre son souffle.

« Vous savez Patron, il faudrait donner un nom à cette pelle.

\- Oh ! Oui, ronronna l'homme à la cravate rouge avec un sourire excessivement niais. On pourrait copier le youtubeur de mes deux et l'appeler Pitchoune, Choubidou ou Titine, qu'en penses-tu ?

\- J'en pense que Titine ça pourrait..aïe !»

L'homme à la cravate rouge avait cessé de sourire bêtement et flanqué une taloche sur l'arrière du crâne de son assistant.

« Tu es un crétin, Diego. Plutôt mourir que de donner un nom de toutou à cet outil de travail.

\- Pardon chef, je le ferais plus.»

Il reprit sa besogne en prenant un soin de garder le silence, jusqu'à un ricanement familier s'échappe des lèvres de l'homme à la cravate rouge.

« Hé...Diego...pffrrrt.

\- Non patron, pas cette fois.

\- Oh allez...pfrrrrt...

\- Bon, allez-y, soupira l'assistant, qu'on en finisse.

\- Hihi...tu vois Diego...Le monde se divise en deux catégories : ceux qui ont un pistolet chargé et ceux qui creusent. Toi, tu creuses. Pffrrrrt.

\- Vous me la faites tous les soirs. C'est lassant, à la fin.

\- Je voue une affection toute particulière à cette blague, cher larbin, tu le sais. Si mon humour hors du commun et ma culture cinématographique te gênent, rien ne t'empêche de partir.

\- Vous savez bien que si.»

L'homme à la cravate demeura un instant silencieux.

«Tais-toi et creuse, finit-il par dire.»

Essoufflé, Diego eut la prudence de garder pour lui la remarque acide qui lui venait à la bouche et reprit son effort.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard...

« Hé...Diego...hi hi...

\- Ha non chef ! Pas la blague Michel Berger !

-Diego...tu es libre dans ta tête, derrière ta fenêtre ? Pfuhuhuhuhuh.

\- J'espère que vous êtes fiers de vous.

\- Vos parents n'avaient qu'à vous appeler Jean-Louis, hein, j'y peux rien.

\- Vous m'épuisez.

\- Pfiou, hou là là, pour un esclave sous-payé vous manquez singulièrement d'humour dites donc !

\- Je ne suis pas payé. »

Le chef roula des yeux avec agacement devant ce détail mesquin. Son second était définitivement le dernier des ingrats, et il ne se le priva pour le lui faire vertement remarquer. Puis il claqua princièrement des doigts en s'écriant «Cigare !» et tira une bouffée avec délice.

« Et ce trou, qu'est ce que ça donne ? Finit-il par demander à travers un écran de fumée âcre.

\- J'ai fini. Mais je...gnnn. J'arrive pas à la mettre dedans, elle pèse son poids.

\- Faites levier avec la pelle.

\- Ha, ça y est ! »

Diego s'empressa de recouvrir le colis de terre, heureux à la perspective que sa besogne quotidienne touche enfin à sa fin. Il adressa des excuses muettes à la malheureuse qui gisait désormais sous une épaisse couche de terre et de feuilles mortes.

« Une pension alimentaire de moins ! S'écria le boss avec ravissement.

\- Un jour viendra où vous finirez en prison pour le meurtres de vos exs.

\- Oh, hé, dis, criminel, criminel, hein...N'empêche que si tout le monde faisait comme moi, les caisses de l'État seraient remplies.

\- Si vous le dites.»

Diego était devenu insensible aux considérations politiques de son employeur. Après tout, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Il passa un coup de torchon sur la pelle, la remit dans le coffre, et, d'un accord tacite, ils marchèrent quelques instants dans le bois comme ils en avaient l'habitude, croisant quelques passants tardifs au détour du chemin.

« Encore une belle soirée bien remplie, pas vrai mon fidèle Diego ?

\- Oui, enfin, ce serait bien si vous arrêtiez de tuer vos ex-femmes. J'ai des ampoules sur les mains à force de creuser, moi.

\- Oh là là, ce que vous pouvez être rasoir aujourd'hui ! Quand on a tué la vôtre, de femme, on n'a pas fait tant d'histoires !

\- Ben c'était la vôtre aussi, chef.

\- Comment ? Répéta l'homme à la cravate rouge sans comprendre. Mais qu'est ce que vous racontez ?!

\- Mais Patron...vous avez oublié ? »

Diego ouvrit les mains dans un geste désemparé.

«..Je suis _vous_.»

Durant cette chaude nuit de juillet, plusieurs badauds croisèrent avec effroi ce drôle de type chauve, en costard gris et cravate rouge et aux mains maculées de terre, se parler tout seul avec deux voix différentes et en faisant de grands gestes.

...

 **Petit OS sur l'Odieux Connard et Diego, son fidèle serviteur. (C'est lui qui a dit qu'il enterrait ses ex au bois de Boulogne, l'idée ne vient pas de moi à la base, je tenais à le préciser).**

 **Rien ni personne ne m'appartient. A plus ! Phi.**


	3. Je déteste cette punchline

**Je déteste cette punchline**

 **.**

 _Il_ se jeta avec l'énergie du désespoir entre les portes automatiques qui déjà se refermaient. Par chance, il réussit à ne pas se faire littéralement couper en deux (pardon, «se faire pincer très fort») et s'assit sur un strapontin avec un soupir de soulagement. Il venait d'échapper à quinze minutes supplémentaires de poireautage sur le quai du métro.

 _Il_ jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui. Une mère et son gosse en poussette, quelques ados, des vieux, des lecteurs de gare. Et tous ces gens faisaient la gueule à un point que ça en devenait presque risible, paradoxalement. Il faisait partie de ces gens, fort rares au demeurant par ailleurs, à qui cette vision absolument dramatique des Parisiens déprimés dans le métro donnait systématiquement envie de se lever, et de gueuler absolument n'importe quoi, dans l'espoir d'arracher un minuscule sourire à quelqu'un. Hélas, ceci étant socialement inacceptable (et un peu dangereux. Nous verrons pourquoi plus tard dans l'histoire), il se contenta de mettre son casque, sa musique, regarder par la vitre et...faire la gueule.

Cependant, un sentiment particulièrement désagréable (et beaucoup, beaucoup trop familier) vint interrompre sa séance quotidienne de tirage de tronche parisien. Comme une sensation de brûlure. Légère d'abord, puis de plus en plus insistante. Il tourna légèrement la tête et ses soupçons furent confirmés. Un ado le fixait de manière extrêmement gênante. Il essaya de l'ignorer d'abord, mais en vain. Les yeux de l'autre ne se détachaient pas de lui.

 _Ok mon gars, tu l'auras voulu. Baston de regards._

Une lutte sauvage et muette s'engagea entre les deux jeunes hommes, chacun essayant de faire ployer l'autre. Cela dura quelques dizaines de secondes, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune se lasse et se décide à venir le voir, un peu gêné.

« Salut...euh. Elles sont cools tes vidéos sur Internet, tout ça. Je suis un grand fan.

\- Ha merci, c'est super gentil !»

Il soupira intérieurement. Bon, c'était gentil de sa part. Un peu maladroit mais gen...

« Hé... _c'est normal en Russie_ ! Ajouta l'adolescent en s'esclaffant, très fier de lui.»

 _Et merde, putain._

Il se félicita mentalement pour cet accès de poésie, tout en essayant de rester le plus calme possible de l'extérieur. Il sourit poliment avant de s'excuser, tu comprends c'est ma station, mais bien sûr pas de problèmes, et vivement ta prochaine vidéo, merci beaucoup etc, etc.

 _J'aurais dû compter le nombre de fois où on m'a sorti cette vanne.  
_

Des jours comme celui-ci avaient l'étrange capacité de lui donner envie de bénir Internet et en même temps de mettre sa chaîne Youtube à la poubelle, effacer son nom, ses vidéos, et tout reprendre à zéro, _sans_ ces running-gags qui lui pourrissaient la vie. Il avait désespérément essayé de faire comprendre à son public qu'il ne les supportait plus, subtilement d'abord, puis avec la discrétion...mettons, d'un éléphant. Mais rien à faire. Il lui semblait parfois que ces blagues le poursuivraient jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il sortit du métro et reprit sa marche, laissant l'anecdote de côté pour le moment et profitant de ce moment de calme. Ah, marcher au soleil, musique vissée sur les oreilles, sans penser au boulot, et sans personne pour..

« Hé, c'est vous qui faites des vidéos sur Youtube ! Bonjour !»

 _Décidément._

« Sans doute. Répondit-il en souriant. Et bonjour.»

Les deux jeunes filles qui l'avaient abordé, âgées d'un peu plus de vingt ans peut-être, affichèrent un grand sourire. La première se mit à réfléchir tout haut :

« Salut les Gee..ha non, c'est pas vous.

\- Mais non ! Protesta sa copine, outrée par la confusion. « _Sauf une fois au châlet_ », tu te rappelles ?»

 _Putain de merde de..._

« Ha oui, je me disais aussi que vous étiez un peu grand.»

Cette fois, il rit franchement. On ne lui avait jamais faite, celle-là.

« Est-ce que...on pourrait avoir un autographe, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda la première.

\- _C'est pour le travail_ , renchérit la seconde avec un petit rire. Pardon. On doit vous le dire souvent.

\- Non, vous êtes les premières, fit-t-il en signant distraitement.»

Il laissa les deux fans s'interroger sur cette réponse pour le moins inattendue et prit congé en vitesse, pour ne pas dire qu'il prit lâchement la fuite.

C'était parfois épuisant, de dire n'importe quoi.

 _Plus jamais je ne fais de running-gags dans mes épisodes. Plus jamais, nom de Dieu._

Il marcha encore quelques minutes, partagé entre la fierté de rencontrer des abonnés et l'envie soudaine de mettre le feu à son ordinateur, avant de s'exiler au loin. Certes, ce n'était qu'une série de blagues un peu lourdes qu'on lui ressortait régulièrement - rien de bien dramatique dirons-nous. Et pourtant, il en était traumatisé. Littéralement. Il gardait le souvenir extrêmement désagréable d'un cauchemar atroce où une horrible bonne femme le forçait à écrire sur sa main avec une plume « _Cette vidéo est énorme...comme ma planète._ » encore et encore, lui laissant de douloureuses cicatrices. Il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir cette nuit-là.

Perdu dans ses pensées pour le moins étranges, il ne réagit pas tout de suite lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à une femme d'une trentaine d'années.

« Excusez-moi, je...mais vous...»

C'en fut trop.

« OUAIS ! Hurla-t-il, exaspéré. Ouais, j'aime faire l'amour à du fromage de chèvre et mettre mon pénis dans les yaourts, voilà ! Putain, mais vous allez arrêter avec ces phrases à la con, oui ?!»

La passante le regarda, confuse et gênée.

« Non je...bredouilla-t-elle. Je...enfin, vous avez fait tomber ça de votre poche.

\- ...Ho.»

Il reprit le portefeuille qu'elle lui tendait avec un visage teinté d'effroi, l'air de se demander s'il était raisonnable d'aller chercher de l'aide. Mortifié, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit d'intelligent, il produisit un gargouillement inintelligible qui ressemblait vaguement à de plates excuses avant de s'enfuir en courant, avec un seul but en tête : faire ses valises et partir dans un pays fort fort lointain, de préférence non-anglophone et sans 4G. Quelle beau projet de vie ce serait. Ne plus jamais faire de vidéos sur Internet. Ne plus jamais faire de blagues. En fait, s'il pouvait ne plus jamais parler à une autre personne de toute sa vie, l'humanité lui en serait infiniment reconnaissante. L'histoire de sa vie, en somme.

Il entendait déjà les protestations de ses proches «Quitter internet ? Mais tu dis ça tout le temps et tu ne le fais jamais !». Et ils auraient raison. Combien de fois il avait manqué de tout plaquer...il s'en était fallu d'un cheveu. _Et pourtant, les cheveux, ce n'est pas ça qui manque_...A cette pensée, il se donna une claque mentale. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une pause. Voilà, un _break_ , et reprendre le boulot après. De toute manière, quoiqu'il puisse dire, il ne pourrait jamais arrêter de faire n'importe quoi et créer le plus de choses imaginables, et si possible devant une caméra.

Pourquoi ?

PARCE QUE LE JAPON.

...

Moi-même, je ne sais pas ce que je viens d'écrire.

 **(J'adore le travail du monsieur que vous aurez tous reconnu dans cette fic. S'il demande à ce que ce soit supprimé, ce sera fait).**


	4. Horrorcore

**Horrorcore**

* * *

 _THIS IS HALLOWEEN.  
Du coup j'en profite pour reposter l'OS que j'avais écrit l'an dernier à cette occasion dans le recueil d'Halloween de Kalincka, ainsi qu'une sequel (parce que ce qui est bien avec la déchéance c'est qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais).  
ERB of History revient à NicePeter et EpicLloyd. Je ne prétends pas représenter les différents membres de l'équipe cités en aucune manière. La citation en anglais est tirée de la rap battle « Jack The Ripper VS Hannibal Lecter » (sans blague). Bonne lecture =)_

* * *

« Des bonbons ou un sort ! Claironna Peter en entrant dans la maison. »

Il regretta aussitôt d'avoir passé le seuil de la porte de cette habitation maudite, puisqu'une ribambelle de gosses âgés entre quatre et dix ans lui bondirent littéralement dessus. Les déguisements ensanglantés ou diaboliques desdits gosses accentuaient le côté terrifiant de la chose, et il faillit se casser artistiquement la figure sous l'impitoyable assaut.

« Tonton Lloyd est dans sa chambre, l'avertit Mary, la plus âgée d'entre eux. Il finit de se déguiser.

\- Une vraie diva, quoi, approuva Peter.

\- T'es déguisé en quoi ? T'es déguisé en quoi ? T'es déguisé en quoi ? Trépignait deux jumeaux d'environ six ans, Zach et George. »

Le vidéaste roula comiquement des yeux, à la grande joie des tout-petits, et s'agenouilla à leur hauteur pour répondre.

« En Jack l'Eventreur. Un ami m'a prêté son costume.

\- Mais ça fait pas peur, déclara Zach en toute spontanéité.

\- Y a même pas de sang, nota son frère. »

Fugitivement, Peter songea que l'époque où les gosses avaient peur d'un monstre sous le lit (comme lui par ex...non. Non.) était déjà bien lointaine, et se demanda si une tel enthousiasme pour le sang et les fêtes macabres était bien sain pour des gamins de six ans. Sans avoir conscience qu'il reprenait le même ton boudeur que les petits diables, il répondit :

« Si, il fait très peur, Jack l'Eventeur.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Un sale type, sûr.

\- Pipi, fit Dante, quatre ans, avec un grand sens de l'à-propos.

\- Mais il a fait quoi ? Insista George.

\- Euh...hésita le trentenaire qui n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qu'on disait ou pas à des enfants.

\- Des tas de choses horribles, abrégea Lloyd qui daignait enfin se montrer. »

Comme convenu, il avait ressorti son déguisement de Hannibal Lecter du _Silence des Agneaux_ , et pour n'importe qui ayant vu le film*, l'ensemble était saisissant de réalisme. Mais les nièces et neveux de Lloyd étaient totalement insensibles au sosie d'Anthony Hopkins.

« Vous faites même pas peur, dit Mary la sorcière, déçue.

\- Si, c'est juste que vous avez pas les références culturelles, voilà tout. Protesta Peter, vexé.

\- Mais c'est vrai que vous faites pas peur.

\- Si.

\- Non. »

Cette bataille _effrénée_ aurait pu continuer un moment, mais Jack l'Eventreur se rendit compte que son adversaire avait dix ans, que Lloyd le regardait avec amusement et pitié, ce qu'il détesta aussitôt, et enfin que les deux diablotins avaient commencé à s'arracher les cornes et se donnaient des coups de fourche en plastique sur la tête, faisant d'Halloween une guerre démoniaque possiblement meurtrière. En bref, il valait mieux accélérer le mouvement s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver devant les maisons avec des costumes en lambeaux et couverts de vrai sang, pour le coup.

Il se contenta de hausser une épaule à l'intention de la sorcière taille miniature, et tout le monde sortit enfin : Mary caracolant en tête, Zach et George, Dante le petit dernier, Peter, et Lloyd.

« C'est parti pour aller chercher les bonbons ! »

Hurlements de joie, marche frénétique et bondissante, rires excités. Les deux vidéastes songèrent que leur donner du sucre n'était peut-être pas une super bonne idée. D'autant plus que les jumeaux avaient recommencé à de sonner mutuellement des coups de fourches. Ni l'un ni l'autre des adultes n'avaient envie de s'interposer.

« C'est _ta_ famille. _Tu_ gères, lâcha Peter avant d'accélérer un pas comme le lâche qu'il était. »

Lloyd songea qu'il détestait ce pseudo-meilleur ami et qu'il vengerait cet abandon. Mais en attendant, il avait un autre affrontement à régler. Au prix de quelques coups de fourche bien placés, il réussit à séparer les deux frères malgré les « C'est lui qui a commencé ! » très classiques. Seigneur, il lui fallait trouver quelque chose pour les calmer, ou ils foutraient le feu au quartier avant la fin de la soirée.

« Hé, vous savez pourquoi je porte ce déguisement ?

\- Parce que c'est celui de ton travail, répondit Zach.

\- Exact ! »

Il faut savoir que, dans la tête de ses nièce et neveux, Lloyd était à mi-chemin entre un magicien et un super-héros, capable de devenir n'importe quelle personne célèbre. Parler de rap battles était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour éviter qu'ils grimpent aux rideaux. Cette fois-là n'aurait pas fait exception si...

 _« This is horrorcore. Beware if you're a common whore, or at late night you may find me knocking on your door !_ Rappa Peter, emballé. _Not keen_... »

Il se prit un coup de coude de Lloyd dans les côtes, mais trop tard, le mal était fait.

« Ça veut dire quoi _common_ _whore_ ? Demanda l'innocent George.»

Mary, qui curieusement le savait, jeta un regard furieux au gaffeur. A quoi bon se tuer à essayer d'éduquer ses petits frères convenablement si les adultes venaient ensuite tout gâcher ! Peter se sentit incroyablement honteux sous ce regard et baissa la tête. Lloyd, qui s'amusait beaucoup trop, sifflota innocement une chanson de Simon and Garfunkel entre ses dents, ce qui lui valut un regard furieux.

« C'est pas un vrai mot, c'est pour dire que quelque chose ressemble à rien, improvisa la petite.

\- Mais on peut pas le dire ? Devina Zach avec l'intuition de ses six ans. »

C'était Satan en couches, ce môme. Lloyd décida d'accélérer le mouvement en poussant la petite troupe devant lui, jusqu'à un pavillon de banlieue.

« C'est chez Madame Palin. Dit Mary. Elle vient nous garder des fois.

\- Pitié, gémit Lloyd à l'évocation de cette voisine insupportable.

\- On sonne ? On sonne ? Trépignait la petite fratrie. »

Peter saisit Mary sous les bras pour la hisser jusqu'à la sonnette, et la petite appuya joyeusement sur le carillon, en retenant son chapeau de sorcière sur sa tête de sa main libre. La porte s'ouvrit sur une dame d'une quarataine d'années en tailleurs gris perle.

« Des bonbons ou un sort ! Rugirent les monstres.

\- Ooh, mais qu'ils sont terrifiants ! »

Lloyd intercepta très nettement Peter qui levait discrètement les yeux au ciel. Ce qu'on ferait pas pour des mômes, tout de même. L'honorable Madame Palin déversait généreusement des poignées de friandises dans les paniers des enfants quand...

« Elle, c'est une _common whore_ ? Fit une petite voix.

\- Georges !

\- Bah, c'est vrai, elle ressemble à rien !

\- Bon, allez, nous on va se sauver, coupa précipitamment Peter en embarquant le nabot démoniaque sous son bras. On s'est bien amusés, et...

\- Comme quand vous achetez de l'héroïne ? S'informa innocement Zach. »

Madame Palin, tout d'abord figée devant l'insulte, regarda les deux adultes avec des yeux de lapin bleu pris dans les phares d'un camion. Elle en laissa tomber son paquet de bonbons. Les friandises roulèrent sur le sol. Le visage de Jack l'Eventreur prit une teinte rouge vif du plus bel effet, celui d'Hannibal Lecter oscilla entre le gris et le vert. Les deux jumeaux, inconscients du danger, souriaient de toutes leurs dents.

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Madame, voulut corriger Lloyd en bredouillant, c'est une blague entre adultes, _l'heroïn joke_. Nous faisons des vidéos sur Youtube, et...

\- Ha, les connards qui prennent de l'argent avec les droits d'auteur ! S'exclama Mary, citant les dires de son oncle un soir de réveillon où il avait _un peu_ forcé sur l'alcool.

\- Pipi ! Hurla Dante au milieu de la panique. »

 _Oh mon dieu._ Pensa Hannibal Lecter en voyant une tache sombre bien trop reconnaissable s'élargir sur le pantalon du plus jeune. _Oh. Mon. Dieu._ Il y eut un court silence, où la maîtresse de maison regardait alternativement Peter, Lloyd, Mary qui grondait Dante et Dante qui pleurait, puis Zach et Georges qui avaient recommencé à se taper dessus, et retour sur Peter. Puis elle eut l'idée de refermer la bouche, ce qui était déjà mille fois mieux.

« Vous pourriez m'expliquer, Lloyd ? S'écria-t-elle avec fureur. Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous laisser vos neveux m'insulter sans rien dire ?!

\- C'est parce qu'il t'aime pas, dit Mary.»

Elle mit ses deux mains devant sa bouche pour rattraper sa bourde, mais trop tard. Elle leur claqua la porte au nez et Dante se mit à sangloter de plus belle. D'un accord tacite, les deux vidéastes embarquèrent les enfants sous leurs bras et déguerpirent au plus vite.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir t'aider à faire la tournée des bonbons avec eux ?

\- Parce que tu m'aimes, répondit Lloyd, enjôleur.

\- Oh, les amoureux-eux, chantonna Zach, ravi. »

Lloyd éclata de rire et Peter se mit à bouder, pour la forme. Il se vengea sur la pauvre Mary en lui empoignant le bras.

« Félicitations, elle ne voudra plus jamais s'occuper de vous !

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit la petite d'un air tranquillle. On l'aimait pas.

\- ...vous avez fait tout ce cirque exprès ? Devina l'adulte, consterné.»

L'aînée se mordit les joues et rougit, prise en faute.

« Tu ne peux pas le prouver, répliqua-t-elle avec dignité. »

Puis elle accéléra son pas dansant pour rejoigner ses petits frères et compter leurs bonbons. Il suivit la petite sorcière du regard, amusé et effaré par son culot.

« Aïe, aïe, aïe, gémit Lloyd près de lui. Ses parents vont me renier de la famille...

\- Mais non, mais non, marmonna Peter qui pensait à autre chose.

\- Je suis fiché à jamais. Qu'est ce qui leur a pris de balancer toutes ses gaffes, mon dieu ?

\- Va savoir. »

Peter sourit. Lloyd comprendrait la blague bien assez vite. Pour l'instant, le plan machiavélique des enfants était bien gardé. L'air de rien, il se mit à siffloter.

« _This is horrorcore. Beware if you're a common whore, or at late night you may find me knocking on your door...»_

*Note d'auteur : Je ne l'ai pas vu. Ne me jugez pas, je m'en occupe très bien toute seule.


	5. Le Masque

**Le Masque**

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

Un peu comme Peter qui tâtonnait dans le noir d'une manière absolument pathétique.

Il jura entre ses dents lorsqu'il trébucha pour la énième fois, luttant de toute son âme pour ne _pas_ s'accrocher au bras de son meilleur ami pour qu'il le guide – il avait encore sa dignité, merde.

« Je t'avais prévenu, répéta le plus petit avec un rictus. C'est la faute de ton costume si...

\- Mon costume est parfait, et je ne tomberai pas, répliqua Peter, le visage buté. »

Bien entendu, il heurta un lampadaire à cette minute précise. Un soupir intensément las en provenance de Lloyd se fit entendre, et ce dernier lui empoigna le coude afin de le ramener dans sa trajectoire. Il se dégagea en tentant de rester digne et poursuivit sa route, l'air de rien.

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant. Alors qu'ils se préparaient au studio, quelques heures plus tôt, Lloyd avait rageusement raccroché son téléphone en disant :

« Bon. J'ai du batailler pour qu'ils acceptent qu'on emmène les gosses récolter des bonbons, cette année.

\- Sans vouloir offenser ta famille ou quoi que ce soit, ça reste quand même ridicule. Avait répondu Peter en enfilant son costume. Je veux dire, on est des adultes responsables, non ?

\- Je préfère ne pas répondre. »

Perplexe, Peter avait fini d'attacher sa cape noire de Dak Vador en se demandant ce qui justifiait la réponse de son ami.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Avait-il fini par dire en prenant son sabre laser. Je trouve, moi, qu'on s'est très bien débrouillé l'année dernière. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait provoqué une catastrophe ou quoi que ce soit. »

Lloyd s'était contenté de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air incrédule – ce qui était extrêmement _frustrant_ – et n'avait pas insisté. Il avait simplement rappelé à son acolyte qu'ils allaient vraiment finir par être en retard, et Peter avait alors tendu la main pour trouver l'accessoire final de son déguisement : le masque de Dark Vador. En l'enfilant, il réalisa qu'il était beaucoup trop grand, et qu'il ne voyait strictement rien. Il le retira, et se rendit compte que la lanière de tissu qui lui permettait d'ajuster la taille du couvre-chef s'était cassée. Au même moment, Lloyd avait crié depuis le pas de la porte que Peter Alexis Shukoff s'il ne se bougeait pas _maintenant_ , ils allaient...

Et c'est pourquoi Peter s'était retrouvé à tâtonner dans l'obscurité la plus complète et regrettait actuellement tout ses choix de vie, faute de temps pour réparer son costume. Mais il était trop tard, désormais, pour faire marche arrière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était rien sans son masque, et Lloyd allait le chambrer _à vie_ s'il le retirait maintenant.

« Pete, c'est grotesque, on dirait un chiot aveugle. Tu vas vraiment finir par te faire mal.

\- Tu es juste jaloux parce que je suis plus cool que toi.

\- On en reparlera quand tu te seras vautré pour de bon. Répliqua son ami, qui avait sobrement choisi de mettre son costume de Bruce Banner. Arrête-toi. On est arrivés. »

Cette dernière précision était totalement superflue, puisqu'une ribambelle de gosses se précipita justement hors de la maison pour rejoindre les deux rappeurs en poussant des cris de joie. Peter retira son masque quelques minutes pour leur dire bonjour, non sans un certain soulagement. Mais à leur vue, il resta figé d'effroi et devint blême.

« Ils...Ils ont...Bafouilla-t-il.

\- Grandi. C'est ce que font les enfants en général. Mais je comprends que cette notion ne te soit pas très familière. Persifla Lloyd en lorgnant ostensiblement vers son sabre-laser en plastique.

\- Tu deviens de plus en plus salé avec l'âge.

\- Je t'emme- heeeey les enfants ! Prêts à aller chercher des bonbons ?

\- Ouaaaais ! »

Peter roula des yeux en entendant son ami endosser son rôle de Super Tonton. Du reste, les enfants – Mary, Zach, George, et le petit Dante – avaient effectivement grandi. La robe de petite sorcière de l'aînée lui arrivait désormais aux genoux. Elle avisa le meilleur ami de son oncle et demanda d'un ton curieux :

« Pourquoi t'es déguisé en Dark Vador ?

\- Parce que c'est cool.

\- Mais t'es super vieux ! »

Tout d'abord, Peter ne vit pas le rapport, avant de se souvenir que Lloyd avait emmené la fratrie voir le dernier _Star Wars_. Le dernier opus était très récent, comparé aux deux dernières trilogies, d'où la confusion de la petite qui ne soupçonnait pas que la saga ait pu exister bien avant sa naissance. En réalisant cela, il se sentit effectivement terriblement vieux. Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Mary, onze ans, se détourna de Peter pour s'occuper de ses petits frères.

« Salé avec l'âge, uh ? Toussota son oncle qui s'amusait follement.

\- Oui, Peter en remettant son masque en place. Allons-y. »

La petite troupe remonta la rue au milieu du joyeux brouhaha des enfants, Mary menant la file, Dante trottinant derrière ses frères et sœurs, Georges et Zach se chamaillant, Peter marchant n'importe comment. Ils passèrent sans faire de commentaires devant la maison de Madame Palin, cette voisine acariâtre qui leur avait claqué la porte au nez l'année précédente, mais Mary ne put s'empêcher de pouffer avec ses frères à ce souvenir. Lloyd, qui luttait de toutes ses forces depuis des années pour renvoyer une image éthique et responsable de lui à ses neveux, resta impassible.

Ils récoltèrent une quantité hallucinante de sucreries rien qu'en faisant le tour du pâté de maisons, à la plus grande joie des petits, qui se partagèrent le butin comme s'il s'agissait du budget des Etats-Unis – c'est à dire de manière absolument inégale. Les deux adultes, du moins ceux qui étaient censés incarner ce rôle, recommencèrent à respirer. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bi-

« Tonton Lloyd, pourquoi si Peter il est déguisé en Dark Vador, toi t'es pas en nazi ? Demanda Mary.

\- Oui, comme dans la vidéo !

\- _I'M ADOLF HITLER_ , bondit Zach en reprenant la rap battle de tête avec enthousiasme.

\- Zach, non ne chante pas ç-

\- _COMMANDANT OF THE THIRD REICH_. »

Autour d'eux, les familles et groupes d'enfants qui passaient par là commencèrent à se retourner en les regardant d'un air horrifié. Lloyd fit rapidement le calcul sous sa perruque : deux hommes, dont un déguisé en Dark Vador qui avançait en zigzagant, trois gosses surexcités par le sucre et un quatrième qui imitait un dictateur nazi...

Ouep. Ils avaient un problème.

Comme il ne pouvait décemment pas le faire taire de force, il opta pour la diplomatie.

« Zach, s'il te plait, arrête de rapper, les gens nous...

\- _YOU NEED A VACATION HERE TAKE A TRIP ON MY TRAIN_ ! Poursuivit le petit sans l'entendre en caracolant en tête de file.

\- Laisse je m'en occupe, dit Peter en s'élançant, plein de bonne volonté. »

Bien entendu, il entra en collision avec un autre lampadaire à ce moment précis. C'est alors que le groupe turbulent, que les gens fixaient désormais ostensiblement, fut accosté par deux policiers qui passaient par là.

Shit, shit shit, ok, pensa Lloyd, ok, ils avaient _définitivement_ un problème. En deux grandes enjambées, il attrapa Zach sous le bras et, de sa main libre, rassembla les trois autres en priant pour qu'ils aient l'air normaux.

« _DO YOU WANNA BUY SOME HEROIN_ , poursuivait Georges, par solidarité avec son jumeau.

\- _You bitch! Let me remind you who you're messing with-_

\- C'est quoi bitch ? Demanda Dante, cinq ans, toujours aussi problématique.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur ?! Les interpella un des policiers. »

 _Ça va pas passer, ça va pas passer_ , songea Lloyd qui commençait à suer dans son costume.

« O-oui ?

\- On pourrait avoir un autographe, s'il vous plait ? Mon fils est fan de vos vidéos ! »

Le comédien, qui s'imaginait déjà passer un quart d'heure à expliquer qu'il n'était ni un nazi ni un dealer, signa avec des petites taches noires devant les yeux, en songeant qu'il n'avait jamais écrit son nom avec une telle gratitude. Par chance, Georges et Zach avaient recommencé à compter leurs bonbons et s'étaient désintéréssés de leur improvisation de rap aussi vite qu'ils l'avaient commencé. Les passants se détournèrent d'eux - non sans continuer de leur jeter des regards suspicieux.

Alors que LLoyd reprenait la tournée d'Halloween en songeant qu'il était beaucoup trop anxieux pour continuer à célébrer cette fête dans ces conditions et qu'il n'avait pas signé pour ça, il entendit Peter le rejoindre. Son acolyte avait _enfin_ retiré sa cape et son masque ridiculement grand, révélant son visage rougi, moite, et couvert de bleus dûs à ses nombreuses collisions.

« Tu vois, dit-il joyeusement, j'avais raison : on se débrouille carrément bien. »


End file.
